


No One Knew It Burned

by humane



Series: Rhythmic Lovesongs [7]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Author Rhymes As She Pleases, Free Verse, Grief, M/M, Poetry, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humane/pseuds/humane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps from love, perhaps despair</p><p>I would not know. No one did tell.</p><p>I said no vow before your grave</p><p>I did not speak. No one could tell</p><p>I kept one burning somewhere safe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Knew It Burned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arkada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Those Sinned Against](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398931) by [Arkada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada). 



> Warning: Spoilers for the original fic by Arkada!
> 
> That being said, this is a peek into Tony's mind when he's just murdered Fury as revenge for causing Pepper's death and is realizing there's no way he's getting out of the mess. Which means he's not going back to Loki, with whom he was to leave Earth and set off to Asgard.
> 
> Also, Arkada I love you for writing such a wonderful, wonderful fic. If there is anything about this poem that you don't like/find inaccurate, please let me know and I'll fix it immediately. You're an amazing writer and thank you again for writing:)

 

 

 

 

 

Perhaps from love, perhaps despair

I would not know. No one did tell.

I said no vow before your grave

I did not speak. No one could tell

I kept one burning somewhere safe.

A hundred something days I lived

A weaponsmith and mindless soldier

They did not know, they all believed

I made no vow before your grave.

Your murderer, he trusted me

Little, and still that was too much;

He sent me in as spy, you see.

I could not kill him from away.

I thought of you there, of your fire

While prisoner I played for the prince,

A man long frozen cold in ire

Regal in form, shattered at heart.

I kept it silenced, quenched and safe

For seven something days I lived

Like that. I hadn't known it'd chafe

Like that. I swore it was not love.

And when he offered me his side

I said I'd come, just one more thing

Before the one-way Bifrost ride;

I'd kept you burning far too long.

A hundred days I lived for you

It seems this day I die for you.

There is no out, no trick to do

It's plain to all I killed the man.

Pepper, I do not want to die.

I used to think I'd greet death brave

I'm scared, guess that one was a lie. 

There is no return now, back to

My prince- he rarely trusted me,

And with good reason. I promised

him nothing I could keep, you see.

I wish I could have told him, though,

A first and last of honesty;

But I must face the end of the show.

Revenge's dimmed to an afterglow,

Another fire wrecks me now

That nobody knew burned. Not even

I; I could not tell him how

I loved him- in this I despair.

**Author's Note:**

> God I just read over this and it's even worse than I thought it was I'm sorry if you find this overdramatic and incomprehensible you're with me. The awake me. The half-asleep me created this.


End file.
